The Head &Neck Cancer SPORE supports a Developmental Research Program with the goals of identifying new research opportunities in translational research of head and neck cancer, supporting additional meritorious proposals that might expand into full research projects in the future, and enhancing the research of head and neck cancer by increasing the number of investigators working on head and neck cancer. The specific aims are: 1) To solicit research proposals by sending a request for proposals (RFP) to all possible investigators. The RFP will be emailed to all current and potential HNC investigators in Emory University, Georgia Institute of Technology, and Medical College of Georgia. 2) To identify the best proposals to fund. Applications will be reviewed by a committee led by the PI of this SPORE and comprised of leaders of all projects and cores/programs as well as investigators in different fields related to head and neck cancer, following the NIH review criteria. 3) To fund the best projects and monitor their progress. On average 5 projects will be funded annually, and progress will be evaluated twice a year.